Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 7
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Exterior, Jamestown, day. *Jenner: That’s it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging. It’s got to be here somewhere. *NAMONTACK: There’s thirty more of them, down by the ridge. *Papa Mousekewitz: That makes more than a hundred. *Jenner: Anything yet? *Whiff: Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir. *Douglas: Um, how long are we gonna keep digging like this, sir? *Donald: Aye, we’re slaving away, busting our backs, day and night— *Jenner: For king and country, I know, I know, and I share your fatigue. Wiggins! Wiggins! *Duncan: Coming! *Jenner: Dispose of this. *Duncan: Spike Who’s a good doggy? Who’s a good doggy? Fetch, boy! *Jenner: Savages! It’s an ambush, arm yourselves! *Duncan: Run! *Jenner: Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket! Shoot! Whiff falls, his rifle goes off accidentally Them, you idiot! Where’s that blasted Smith when I need him? *Papa Mousekewitz: Namontack! Back to the village! Natives flee as the Englishmen cheer *Jenner: Shut up, shut up, you fools! They’ll be back. Everyone back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort! *Donald: Aye, Governor! *Jenner: Whiff And you! Learn to use that thing properly. A man’s not a man unless he knows how to shoot. *to: Interior, medicinal tent, Powhatan camp. *Uncle Grandpa: Chanting *Papa Mousekewitz: These beasts invade our shores, and now this. *Uncle Grandpa: Chanting This wound is strange to me. *Papa Mousekewitz: We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Starkiller, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight. outside the tent These White Men are dangerous! No one is to go near them. *to: Exterior, a riverside, day. *Justin: It’s called a helmet. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Helmet. *Jenner: So, what river is this? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Quiyoughcohannock. *Justin: You have most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough - Quiyoughcohannock. Tanya Mousekewitz. *Tanya Mousekewitz: You have the most unusual name, too. Knuckles. *Justin: Tom out of his bag Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Tom! *Justin: Well, how do you do, Tom? It’s all right, it’s just a handshake. Here, let me show you. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Nothing’s happening. *Justin: No, no, I need your hand first. It’s how we say hello. *Tanya Mousekewitz: This is how we say hello. Wingapo. *Justin: Wingapo. *Tanya Mousekewitz: And how we say goodbye. Ana. *Justin I like hello better. charges at him Yeah, I remember you. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Jerry just doesn’t like strangers. *Knuckles: But I’m not a stranger anymore. Hmm, stubborn little fellow, isn’t he? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Very stubborn. steals Justin’s compass *Justin: Hey! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Tom! Come back here! *Justin: Don’t worry, he can’t hurt it. hits it against a rock Hey, what are you doing?! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Tom, bring that back! climbs up a tree *Justin: No, no, it’s all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift. *Tanya Mousekewitz: What was that? *Justin: My compass. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Compass? *Justin: It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it’s all right, I’ll get another one in London. *Tanya Mousekewitz: London? Is that your village? *Justin: Yes, it’s a very big village. *Tanya Mousekewitz: What’s it like? *Justin: Well, it’s got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I’d like to see those things. *Justin: You will. *Tanya Mousekewitz: How? *Justin: We’re going to build them here. We’ll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Make the most of it? *Justin: Yes, we’ll build roads and decent houses and— *Tanya Mousekewitz: Our houses are fine. *Justin: You think that, only because you don’t know any better. starts to leave Wait a minute, don’t take it that – attacks him. Hey, hey, wait! Wait, wait! There’s so much we can teach you. We’ve improved the lives of savages all over the world. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Savages?! *Justin: Uh, not that you’re a savage. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Just my people. *Justin: No, listen, that’s not what I meant. Let me explain— *Tanya Mousekewitz: Let go! *Justin: No, I’m not letting you leave. Look, don’t do this. ‘Savage’ is just a word. You know. A term for… people who are uncivilised. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Like me. *Justin: Well, when I say uncivilised, what I mean is – is… Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof